


an honest answer.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé had started mentioning it occasionally, a comment here and there, but never anything that turned into an actual conversation.or:  Padmé keeps subtly hinting at something, so Anakin flat out asks her and wants an honest answer.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	an honest answer.

**Author's Note:**

> day 40, drabble 40.
> 
> Prompt 040 - honesty.
> 
> how is it day forty already?

Padmé had started mentioning it occasionally, a comment here and there, but never anything that turned into an actual conversation. Anakin eventually decided to just flat out ask her. At first, Padmé tried to brush it off, but he asked her to be honest. She didn't want to disrupt their life, but she wanted to do something that would help more people, so yes, she wanted to run for the Senate. Anakin had been anticipating that and had predetermined what he'd say. He'd do anything to support her, so if she wanted to run, he'd be right next to her.


End file.
